Studie in Scharlachrot
by Raquia
Summary: Hmm...wir recherchieren ein Bisschen in der Harry Potter Welt chap. 3 up
1. About us or Slash ahead

"Raquia" ist die Zusammenarbeit von aldi-sama (Dine) und Eleanor von Ham (Ella)  
  
Das ist eigentlich mehr die Arbeit von Dine (eigentlich fast nur...), aber ich komm immerhin drinne vor und das muss reichen, um es unter unterem gemeinsamen Nick zu veröffentlichen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potterfiguren und was mit ihnen in Zusammenhang steht gehört Madam Rowling. Dine gehört sich selbst und ich gehöre mir.  
  
Nun denn...  
  
1.About us...or SLASH ahead:  
  
Dine hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft driftete in einem ungeheurem Tempo vorbei und ließ sie, wie nicht anders erwartet, kaum etwas erkennen. Ella hatte es sich neben ihr bequem gemacht und schrieb fortwährend Notizen auf einem kleinem Block, den sie auf dem Schoss hielt.  
  
"Was machst du denn da eigentlich?", fragte Dine und linste hinüber.  
  
"Hmmmm....ich überlege....", entgegnet Ella und blickte kurz auf.  
  
"Was meinst du? Passen Harry und Draco wirklich zusammen?"  
  
"Die gesamte Fangemeinde stellt dies außer frage."  
  
"Na ja...ich dacht, wenn die beiden nicht zusammen kommen könnt ich ja was mit Draco...." gestand Ella und kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
"Vergiss es. Für so was sind wir nicht hier. Wir sollen hier ernst zunehmende Arbeit verrichten...und außerdem will ich dann Draco."  
  
Naserümpfend streckte Ella ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus und wandte sich wieder ihrem Block zu. "Bist ja selber nicht besser."  
  
"Hmmmm", murmelte Dine nur noch wegwerfend, als sie sich wieder gegen die Scheibe des Zugfensters lehnte und wieder versuchte, etwas von den natürlichen Gegebenheiten der Umgebung wahrzunehmen. "Und was tust du da?", vernahm sie Ellas, leicht höhnische Frage hinter sich.  
  
"Ich studiere die Landschaft", gab sie schnippisch zurück und starrte weiter nach draußen, mit den Gedanken war sie jedoch ganz wo anders.  
  
'Was ist wenn Harry und Draco doch nicht zusammen kommen?´  
  
"Ella?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Wenn die beiden nichts mit einander anfangen, haben wir dann versagt?"  
  
"Hmmm. Glaub schon. Zumindest wird niemand die Fanfiction lesen wollen, wenn die beiden kein Paar werden."  
  
Dine nickte nachdenklich und drehte ihren Kopf nun doch mal vom Fenster weg. Sie blickte kurz auf die Uhr und holte dann eben falls einen Block hervor, der sich jedoch eindeutig als Zeichenblock erwies.  
  
"Gleich kommt der Süßigkeitenwagen", erklärte sie auf Ellas fragenden Blick hin und kurz darauf war wirklich ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zu hören.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Das dicke, freundliche Gesicht der Verkäuferin erschien im Türrahmen und strahlte sie an.  
  
"Etwas süßes, Kinder?"  
  
Ella sah sich ein wenig verlegen nach Dine um, die bereits auf den Wagen zugehuscht war und Detailgetreue Zeichnungen einer Schokofroschschachtel machte.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Dine?"  
  
"Hmmm...was denn?", kam ein leises nuscheln hinter dem Block hervor und die Hexe am Wagen rümpfte abfällig die Nase.  
  
"Kaufen wir?"  
  
"Sie müssen schon etwas kaufen, wenn sie das ganze Zeug zeichnen wollen. Ich habe schließlich nicht ewig Zeit."  
  
"Gut", nickte Dine und zog einen Sack voll Galeonen aus der Tasche (also eher Säckchen) und reichte es der Hexe, deren Augen beinahe zu Tellern wurde, was Dine stark in Versuchung führte auch dies zu zeichnen, doch sie besann sich rechtzeitig. "Wir hätten gerne alles und den gesamten wagen dazu", erklärte sie und spitze ihren Bleistift an.  
  
Die Hexe nickte und karrte den Wagen ins Abteil, als ein schwarzhaariger Junge hinter ihr auf tauchte.  
  
"Ich hab mein Geld gefunden", rief er, hielt jedoch inne, als die Frau ihn unfreundlich anfuhr: "Alles verkauft. Und jetzt lass mich mal durch."  
  
Der Junge machte Platz und starrte danach noch eine Weile ins Abteil, Dine beim anfertigen ihrer Zeichnungen beobachtend, doch schließlich meldete er sich etwas schüchtern zu Wort.  
  
"Ähmmm. Ihr wollt das also gar nicht essen? Ich meine ich und mein Freund Ron haben ein wenig Hunger und...."  
  
Ella hob den Blick und musterte ihr Gegenüber kurz.  
  
"Hallo Harry!"  
  
Der Junge stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und starrte sie an.  
  
"Du kennst mich?"  
  
"Klar. Komm ja nicht vom Planeten Melmack"  
  
Harry sah sie verwundert an und schien sich dann an etwas zu erinnern.  
  
"Es ist meine Narbe, oder?", fragte er.  
  
"Na ja...so in etwa. Was hast du eben gesagt?"  
  
"Wegen der Süßigkeiten..."  
  
"Ach ja....ich schätze, ihr könnt vorbei kommen. es sind noch ein paar Plätze frei...nur mit dem Fußraum sieht's schlecht aus", erklärte sie und blickte skeptisch auf den von Karren und Zeichnungen gefüllten Boden, doch Harry schien diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich zu stören (Ella: Der ist ja auch nur einen Schrank gewöhnt...).  
  
"Kein Problem...wir brauchen nicht viel platz...bis gleich!"  
  
Mit einem wink verschwand er und Ella betrachtete ihre Freundin bei ihrer "Arbeit", wohlwissend das diese in einer Zeichenorgie besser nicht zu stören war.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten steckte Harry seinen Kopf erneut ins Abteil.  
  
"Wir sind da!"  
  
Ella nickte und zog die Füße ein, als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny das Abteil betraten.  
  
"Wow!", rief Hermine, als sie Dines Zeichnungen auf dem Boden entdeckte.  
  
"Die sind wirklich gut!"  
  
Dine Blickte auf und grinste sie an.  
  
"Danke. Ich bin ein direkter Nachfahre von Botticelli."  
  
"Echt"; schrie Hermine begeistert, doch Ron und Ginny sahen sich fragend an und wandten sich schließlich an Harry.  
  
"Was ist Botticelli?"  
  
"Ein Gemüse", erklärte Harry und erntet dafür einen bitterbösen Blick von Hermine, während sich Dine und Ella daran machten alle zu begrüßen.  
  
"Hi, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Harry!!!!"  
  
Die vier starrten sie an. Harry ausgenommen (also die drei...öhöm...).  
  
"Woher wisst ihr unsre Namen."  
  
"Na ja...wir haben doch alle Bücher gelesen", erklärte Dine stolz, worauf Ella ihr hart gegen den Kopf stieß (Ella: Gar nich wahr...ich würde höchstens in die Rippen stoßen...) "Du Heini. Jetzt hast du uns verraten", nuschelte sie ihrer Freundin zu, während Ron und Ginny im Hintergrund etwas in Richtung "schon wieder so'n Muggelkram" laberten.  
  
"WAS?", fragte Hermine perplex und blickte verwundert drein.  
  
"Wir haben die Bücher gelesen. Alle. Und ihr seid eigentlich nicht real", erklärte Dine, doch die vier schienen sie immer noch nicht zu verstehen. "Meine Güte. Noch nie Sophies Welt gelesen???"  
  
Hermine hob die Augenbraun.  
  
"Soll das heißen wir existieren nicht?", warf Harry ein.  
  
"Doch schon. Aber eben nur als Phantasiefiguren."  
  
"Wer hat uns erfunden", fragte Ron interessiert und Ginny nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Joanne K. Rowling", erklärte Ella und die Wealseys rümpften synchron die Nasen.  
  
"Komischer Name......"  
  
"Ach und wenn wir nur Phantasiegestalten sind", fragte Hermine, "was tut ihr dann hier?"  
  
"Nun ja...wir recherchieren." "Bitte was? Ihr recherchiert? Seid IHR dann etwa diese Rowling?"  
  
"Quatsch. Nicht nur Rowling schreibt über euch. Es gibt Millionen Fanfictions mit den unterschiedlichsten Pairings. In allen Sprachen der Welt", ereiferte sich Dine, doch Ellas durchdringender Blick brachte sie bald zum schweigen.  
  
Harry räusperte sich.  
  
"Pairings? Heißt das irgendwelche Verrückten verkuppeln mich dann zum Beispiel mit ....Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Angeekelt zog er die Nase hoch und Ron lachte im Hintergrund hysterisch, als hätte er gerade einen ungeheuren Witz gehört. Ella und Dine schlossen sich ihm an, nachdem erstere ihrer Freundin einen saftigen Fußtritt verpasst und einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
  
"Na ja...so was gibt es gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz selten", zischelte Dine völlig rot und hielt die Finger hinterm Rücken gekreuzt.  
  
"Und was schreibt ihr so????"  
  
"Na ja...ähmmmm SLASH!!!!!"  
  
-------  
  
hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. Wenn nicht...trotzdem reviewn... 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Danke für's reviewn  
  
2. "dann fress ich einen Besen" oder "ich bin schließlich die Autorin"  
  
Dine hatte für ihr gedankenloses Verhalten im Zug einige Schläge von Ella auf den Hinterkopf erhalten, mit der Erklärung dies erhöhe das Denkvermögen. Jetzt standen sie in einem kleinem Raum, eingequetscht zwischen unzähligen Hogwartserstklässlern und wurden wegen ihres Fortgeschrittenen Alters und ihrer Größe von allen Seiten her...oder besser gesagt: von unten angestarrt. Schließlich wurde es Dine zu bunt.  
  
"Ella", jammerte sie, "ich komm mir scheiße dabei vor."  
  
"Hey. willst du nun recherchieren, oder nicht? Außerdem war es doch deine fixe Idee."  
  
Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Freundin um, hatte allerdings nur leere Luft vor Augen, als sie eine Stimme von unten vernahm.  
  
"Hier!"  
  
Verwirrt senkte sie den Kopf und sah einer deutlich jüngeren Dine ins Gesicht.  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?!!!"  
  
"Ich hab mich klein gezaubert"; kicherte Dine und grinste ihre Freundin von unten her an. "dann fallen wir nicht mehr so auf."  
  
"Quatsch. Werd wieder groß, oder sie stecken uns in die erste Klasse", zischte Ella.  
  
Dine machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und ließ sich wieder zu ihrer normalen Größe wachsen. In genau dem selben Moment quetschte sich Minerva McGonnagal durch die Tür und hob die Stimme.  
  
"In a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates!"  
  
"Uiiii, wie im Film!!!", seufzte Dine und folgte ihrer Freundin durch die Tür. (Ella: Arme Minerva. Die einzige, die englisch spricht.)  
  
Als sie die große Halle betraten blickten die meisten Erstklässler begeistert zur Decke und kommentierten den originalgetreuen Himmel darauf mit "ohs" und "ahs", während Dine erneut ihren Block heraus zog und zu zeichnen begann.  
  
"Lass das", raunte Ella und stupste sie in die Seite. "du bist gleich dran", erklärte sie und zeigte auf den Hut, der gerade " Buttons, Melanie" nach Ravenclaw schickte.  
  
"Was schätz du, wo komm ich hin?", fragte Dine ihre Freundin ein wenig unsicher, doch diese zwinkerte ihr zu und flüsterte: "Wenn du nicht nach Gryffindor kommst fress ich einen Besen."  
  
Ist gebongt ´, dachte Dine mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass sie ja die Fanfic schreibt. `Aber wenn nicht Gryffindor, wohin dann?´, dachte sie und ließ ihren Blick hilfesuchend über die Tische schweifen, wo er schließlich an Draco Malfoy hängen blieb.  
  
'Ah!!!'  
  
"DINE", rief Professor McGonnagal und starrte dann verwundert auf die Pergamentrolle in ihrer hand.  
  
"Dine was...", fragte sie als sie das rothaarige Mädchen aus den Reihen der Erstklässler löste (aus der sie ja wie der Mount Everest hervor ragte).  
  
"Einfach nur Dine", erklärte sie und fügte bei McGonnagals verwundertem Blick, "Ist ein Künstlername", hinzu.  
  
Mit einem Ruck holte sie ihren Block und einen Bleistift hervor und begann den Sprechenden Hut zu zeichnen, bis Minerva ihr nach wenigen Minuten die Sachen aus der Hand riss.  
  
"Würden sie jetzt bitte endlich den Hut auf setzen Miss?"  
  
Dine nickte mit weinerlichen Gesichtsausdruck, schluckte jedoch ihre Tränen hinunter. Schließlich wollte sie nach Slytherin.  
  
Sie platzierte den Hut auf ihrem Kopf, doch da dieser (meine Birne mein ich...) bedeuten größer war als der eines Elfjährigen, rutschte die magische Kopfbedeckung nicht über ihre Ohren, so dass sie sehen konnte, wie die gesamte Schülerschaft sie anstarrte.  
  
'Ich will das du rutscht', dachte sie. 'Schließlich bin ich hier die Autorin.'  
  
"Ist ja schon gut", maulte der Hut und weitete sich, um sie in eine angenehme Dunkelheit zu stürzen.  
  
"Nun mal sehen, wo sollen wir dich hin stecken", begann er, doch Dine unterbrach ihn schroff.  
  
"Spar dir das, das kenn ich schon. Ich will nach Slytherin", raunte sie.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein aber. Ich bin DIE Autorin!!!!!"  
  
"Hmmm...na gut....fies bist du ja......nun denne...SLYTERIN!!!!!!!!!!", brüllte er in die Menge und die Slytherins klatschten, während ihr Ella einen verwunderten Blick zu warf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich an ihren Tisch um von dort aus zu beobachten wie " Ernste, Ernst" und "Goppie, Whoppie"; beide zu Ravenclaws gemacht wurden. Es folgte "Gzylla, die schreckliche Hexe aus Grimms Märchen" (die heißt echt so....aber die Hexen werden bei so was ja nie mit Namen genannt), die zu ihrer eignen Enttäuschung eine Gryffindor wurde und dann kam "von Ham, Eleanor".  
  
Gespannt beobachtete wie ihre Freundin den Hut aufsetzte und ein wenig ängstlich darunter hervor lugte und beschloss dieses Mal der Sache freien lauf zu lassen.  
  
'Was sie wohl wird´, fragte sie sich und schon bevor der Hut laut "GRYFFINDOR!!!" schrie, war Dine klar, dass ihre Freundin sicherlich bei der Harry-Gang landen würde (wie gemein...grmph).  
  
Die beiden warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, als Ella zum Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle ging und sich dort bei Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny nieder ließ.  
  
"Du bist ein Bisschen alt für eine Erstklässlerin.", schreckte eine leise Stimme neben ihr Dine schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Neugierig wandte sie sich um und blickte einem Mädchen ihren Alters mit tiefschwarzen Locken und strahlend blauen Augen ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ähmmm....ja. Ich war vorher auf einer anderen Schule", entgegnete sie und streckte ihre Hand aus.  
  
"Dine, sehr angenehm."  
  
Das Mädchen nickte, regte sich aber nicht.  
  
"Ich weiß. du wurdest ja aufgerufen. Blaise Zabini, im Übrigen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und begann sich mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Mädchen neben sich zu unterhalten.  
  
Schulternzuckend wandte sich Dine zu ihrer anderen Seite um und blickte einem gut aussehendem blonden Jungen in die sturmgrauen Augen.  
  
"Ein neues Gesicht in Hogwarts?"; fragte er und grinste sie an.  
  
Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er trug eine ordentliche Schuluniform, eine lässig gebundene Krawatte und hatte die Haare säuberlich nach hinten geklatscht.  
  
'Änderung im Script', dachte sie und im nächsten Moment hing Dracos Haar in sexy Strähnen in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Dine setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Hallo, Draco!!!!"  
  
-------  
  
Jetzt bloß das reviewn nicht vergesssen... 


	3. Oli ahead

Ok. Da ist Kapitel 3. Lest es und habt Spaß dabei. (Obwohl es gemein ist *grml*) Und vergesst das rviewen nicht...  
  
3. Oli ahead!!!!!!!!  
  
"Dine!!!!!"  
  
"Was hast du gesagt, Draco??? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Da ist so eine Irre, da hinten, die immer so komisch rumbrüllt."  
  
"Ich sagte, dass du wundersch - "  
  
"DINE!!!!"  
  
"Ähmmmm....*hüstel*"  
  
"Ja, Draco?"  
  
"Kennst du diese Person dort hinten etwa?"  
  
"Die komische Braunhaarige, die da so albern auf und ab hüpft, winkt und meinen Namen brüllt? Nein."  
  
Draco musterte Dine, die gemütlich neben ihm herschlenderte eingehend und warf dann einen Blick auf das braunhaarige Mädchen, das vergeblich versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Menge von Gryffindors zu bahnen.  
  
"Wirklich nicht? Sie scheint dich aber zu kennen."  
  
"Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Dine und zuckte die Schultern, während sie innerlich dann doch ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte.  
  
`Ach, Quatsch!´, dachte sie schließlich. `Tarnung.´  
  
"Was wolltest du sagen", nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf und blickte Draco offenherzig an.  
  
"Tja", überlegte dieser, sich nicht mehr trauend auf ihre schönen Augen hinzuweisen, da er den Moment jetzt doch für etwas unpassend hielt, zumal er sich sicher war, das komische braunhaarige Mädchen von eben auf dem Bahnsteig noch in Dines Begleitung gesehen zu haben.  
  
"Ich wollte gerade bemerken, dass du dir den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum einprägen solltest", sagte er stattdessen und geleitete Dine eine steinerne Treppe hinab.  
  
Sie nickte fröhlich und durchschritt mit ihm eine kleine Tür, die in einen weiteren Kerkergang führte.  
  
"Sag mal, was war den das?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Ella und sie drehte sich erschrocken um.  
  
Ein wenig außer Atmen, von dem Versuch Dines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, musterte sie die Person hinter sich.  
  
"Oliver Wood", hauchte sie und blickte ihn aus großen Telleraugen an.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier. Du bist doch seit drei Jahren aus der Schule raus."  
  
Der junge Mann sah sie irritiert an und grinste schließlich.  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass wir uns kennen", sagte er schließlich mit einer sympathischen Stimme und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Aber wenn du schon mal so fragst, holde Unbekannte. Ich agiere für ein Jahr als Assistent bei Madam Hooch, nach dem ich laut Vertrag bei den "Nobel Norrners" bis nächsten Sommer nur Austauschmann bin."  
  
Ella nickte und starrte ihn immer noch perplex an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, den ehemaligen Gryffindor-Quidditchkapitän bei ihrem kleinem "Ausflug" zu treffen, doch sie stellte mit einiger Genugtuung fest, dass er beschlossen hatte, sein hübsches braunes Haar etwas länger wachsen zu lassen (nicht das ich auf so was stehen würde...aber ich dachte mir veränderung muss sein...außerdem...ich bin autorin).  
  
"Da du mich schon zu kennen scheinst, woher auch immer, darf ich doch mal ganz höflich fragen: Wer bist du?"  
  
"Eleanor von Ham", erwiderte Ella und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass Oliver ja nun Lehrer war und fügte ein "Sir" hinzu, worauf hin er sie gut gelaunt anlachte.  
  
"Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig", entgegnete er und zwinkerte. "nenn mich einfach Oliver."  
  
Ella erwiderte das Lächeln.  
  
"Nun denn. Ich bin neu hier...Schule gewechselt und hab bei dem Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Freundin zu erlangen die anderen Gryffindors verpasst. Könntest du mir vielleicht den Weg zum Gryffindorturm zeigen?", fragte sie bittend und sah ihn aus zwei großen, blaugrauen Augen flehend an.  
  
Er zuckte lässig die Schultern.  
  
"Klar! Aber sag mal. Was ist denn das bitte für eine Freundin?"  
  
"Ach. Ich glaube, sie versucht nur sich ein gutes Slytherinimage zuzulegen. Das legt sich wieder", verteidigte Ella die gute (????) Dine, als sie zusammen mit Oliver durch die Flure wanderte.  
  
Er blickte sie ein wenig verständnislos an, schien auf die Sache letztendlich aber nicht weiter eingehen zu wollen.  
  
"Hier ist es", erklärte er, als sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreichten.  
  
"Aber da ich leider kein Schüler mehr bin hab ich keine Ahnung, was das Passwort ist."  
  
Ein wenig ratlos sahen die beiden sich an, doch dann klopfte Ella gegen das Portrait und während die fette Dame dieses verhalten noch lautstark und unfreundlich kommentierte, schwang ihr Bild beiseite und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf heraus.  
  
"Was gibt's denn", fragte sie ein wenig ärgerlich und erkannte dann Ella.  
  
"Oh du bist's. Komm rein."  
  
"Hallo Hermine", begrüßte Oliver das Mädchen worauf diese ihn verwundert anstarrte.  
  
"OLIVER!!!! Bist du das wirklich???"  
  
Ihr Gegenüber grinste und nickte.  
  
"Vollkommen ich", entgegnete er.  
  
"Oh Gott!!! Harry!!!! Komm mal!"  
  
Hermine wandte sich und schrie entgegn ihrer guten Erziehung durch den randvoll gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie Ella und Oliver am Arm packte und sie herein zog.  
  
Harry, der der Aufforderung seiner Freundin nachgekommen war, hielt mit großen Augen inne, als er seinen ehemaligen Qudditchkumpanen erkannte.  
  
"Wood!!!!"  
  
"Hallo Potter", grinste der und knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
  
"Na wie geht's unsrem neuen Gryffindorkapitän?"  
  
Harry verzog scherzhaft das Gesicht und entgegnete fröhlich:  
  
"So neu nun auch nicht mehr. Ich hab schon vor einem Jahr Angelinas Posten übernommen"  
  
"Wer spielt den jetzt?"  
  
"Naja. Ron haben wir dann doch als Hüter behalten und Ginny ist Jägerin geworden, womit wir ja wieder zwei Weasleys in der Mannschaft haben", erklärte er und dachte an Fred und George, die sich Jahre lang hervorragend als Treiber gehalten hatten, " die anderen Jäger sind Amanda Jenson (Tribut an meine kleine!!!) und Martin Norris."  
  
Oliver rümpfte die Nase.  
  
"Norris?? wie Misses Norris?"  
  
Harry nickte und zeigte auf einen athletischen blonden Jungen, der ihn aus einer Ecke heraus böse anstarrte.  
  
"Ja. Ich glaube er ist nicht wirklich glücklich. Nimm's nicht persönlich Martin", rief er hinüber.  
  
"Aber jetzt erzähl mal. Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Im Grunde assistiere ich Madam Hooch, aber ich habe außerdem...."  
  
"Nein halt", schrie Ella und stürzte sich auf Oliver um ihm den Mund zu zuhalten.  
  
"Wa----"  
  
mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung schnappte sie sich seine Hand und zog ihn von der Menge fort ins Mädchenklo, obgleich die Medusenstatue, die das Bad bewachte, sich weigerte ihn ein zulassen.  
  
"Ach, sei doch nicht so dämlich Statue. Ich will ja kein Techtelmechtel mit ihm starten", meckerte Ella und schien damit Olivers geheimste Hoffnung in den Wind geschossen zu haben.  
  
Mit einem Ruck warf sie die Tür zu und presste ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Behutsam nahm sie ihre Hand weg und er holte tief Luft, als er wieder frei atmen konnte.  
  
"Was soll den das", fuhr er sie an und die gab einen entschuldigen Blick zurück.  
  
"Sorry. Musste sein. Ich brauch ein paar Informationen von dir."  
  
Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zog sie eine kleine Plakette aus ihrer Tasche und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase.  
  
"CIA!" 


	4. Von Verhütung und sonstigen Problemen

Ok. Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder was hoch lade. Ist nicht Dines Schuld. Ich hoffe mal, ihr lest und reviewed trotzdem noch.  
  
4. Von Verhütung und sonstigen Problemen  
  
"Bitte was?", murmelte Oliver völlig perplex und starrte Ella an.  
  
"CIA! Ist 'ne Muggelsache", erklärte sie, schien dem Jungen aber kein Stück damit weiter geholfen zu haben.  
  
"Und was soll das bitte heißen?!!"  
  
"Nun ja...das ist eine Organisation. Ich bin hinter dieser Dine her. dem Mädchen von vorhin."  
  
"Was hat sie verbrochen", erkundigte sich Oliver, der aber immer noch ein wenig neben der Spur zu sein schien.  
  
"Nun...sie schleicht sich in literarische Werke ein und....nun ja...lebt ihre kühnsten Träume darin aus."  
  
"Literarische Werke? Was hat das mit Hogwarts zu tun?"  
  
Ella seufzte. Das hatte sie beinahe vergessen.  
  
"Nun ja...hast du Sophies Welt gelesen", fragte sie, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers hoffend, dies möge der Fall sein, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung schüttelte Oliver nur den Kopf. (Sophies Welt ist ihr Standartspruch in der Sache...)  
  
"Mist. Na denne. ähmmm...Hogwarts existiert nicht....es ist nicht real...und du nicht und Harry nicht und Draco nicht genauso wenig wie Dumbledore, McGonnagal oder deine geliebte Madam Hooch."  
  
Olli starrte sie enttäuscht an..."nicht?"  
  
"Nein. Nicht. Ihr seid alles Phantasiegestalten, erdacht von Joanne K. Rowling und als Bestseller auf dem Markt."  
  
Der braunhaarige Junge hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und versuchte jedes Wort zu erfassen.  
  
"Und was meinst du mit ihre kühnsten Träume darin auszuleben", fragte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten...Stunden...Tagen...Wochen (nein, so schwer ist er nicht von Begriff....) des Überlegens.  
  
Ella verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Darauf wird nicht näher eingegangen", sagte sie spitz und nahm damit Oliver jegliche Hoffnung.  
  
"aber sag mal...wie ist das den bei euch in der Zauberer Welt mit Verhütungsmaßnahmen?"  
  
***  
  
Dine erwachte früh am nächsten morgen und hatte erst mal Probleme damit, sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung zu recht zu finden. Nachdem sie schließlich ein paar Minuten überlegt hatte, wo sie sich befand, sprang sie mit einem vergnügten Satz aus dem Bett und hüpfte zum Badezimmer, natürlich mit einem Block bewaffnet. Als sie die Tür öffnete und ihr das Geräusch laufender Duschen entgegenschlug, musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Im Gegenteil, obwohl es erst vier Uhr morgens war, hatten sich bereits ihre drei Zimmergenossinnen aus dem Bett geschält und sich unter die dusche gestürzt, wo sie nun standen und sie verwundert anstarrten.  
  
"Ach du bist 's", meinte Blaise schließlich locker und die anderen grinsten.  
  
"Daran sind wir noch nicht gewöhnt. was machst du hier so früh."  
  
Dine zuckte die Schultern und errötete.  
  
"Die Frage ist wohl eher, was ihr hier alle macht. Ihr werdet doch wohl kaum Frühaufsteher sein?"  
  
Pansy grinste.  
  
"Sie schon"; meinte sie und zeigte hinüber zu Blaise. "Allerdings braucht sie auch immer ewig im Bad. Millicent und ich dagegen, haben etwas vor."  
  
"Was um vier Uhr morgens schon? Was denn, wenn man fragen darf?", forschte Dine mit einem verwegenem Grinsen nach.  
  
"Bist ein richtiger Slytherin", kicherte Milicent Bullstrode. "Als wir dich das erste Mal gesehen haben dachten wir schon du seiest ein Weasley. Wegen deiner roten Haare, aber das ist wohl eher nicht der Fall, oder?"  
  
Dine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Kein Weasley. Zum Glück. Meine Familie ist wesentlich älter und reiner als seine. Dreizehn Generationen."  
  
"Wow"; staunte Pansy, selber nur fähig, acht Generationen vorzuweisen.  
  
"Ja", entgegnete Dine. „Ich war vorher auf einer Privatschule, aber auf die Dauer wurde das langweilig...keine Jungs", erklärte sie und grinste in die Runde, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie Blaise mit einem wahrhaft vorwurfsvollen Gesicht anstarrte.  
  
"Und was macht ihr jetzt", wandte sich der Rotschopf an Pansy, nachdem sie Blaise' unangenehmen Blicken ausgewichen war.  
  
"Naja...wir haben eine Verabredung mit den Slytherin Jungs."  
  
"Unser Jahrgang?", fragte Dine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine Crabbe und Goyle kann man in die Tonne kloppen und Draco lässt leider niemanden an sich heran, aber Morag McDougal und Andrew Moon werden wohl dabei sein. Ansonsten die Siebtklässler."  
  
Dine nickte.  
  
"Na dann, viel Spaß."  
  
Milicent öffnete den Mund und Pansy starrte sie verwundert an.  
  
"Du willst nicht mit?"  
  
"Ihr habt mich nicht eingeladen."  
  
"Nun denn. Wenn du willst, kannst du mit kommen."  
  
Dine dachte gründlich nach. Sie musste wirklich ernsthaft an ihren "connections" feilen, also nickte sie und wurde von Blaise erneut mit todbringenden Blicken attackiert. Locker zuckte sie die Schultern und grinste das Mädchen entschuldigend an.  
  
"Ich komm mit", erklärte sie, "aber ihr müsst noch einen Moment auf mich warten."  
  
Milicent schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wir würden zu spät kommen."  
  
"O.k....wo trefft ihr euch. Ich komm nach."  
  
"Im Slytherinstudierzimmer."  
  
"Ihr habt ein eigenes Studierzimmer?"  
  
Pansy nickte.  
  
"Vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus gibt es einen geheimen Zugang. Du musst einfach dem Bild von Salazar Slytherin ein paar schweinische Worte zu hauchen", erläuterte sie und kicherte. "Dann kommst du direkt hinein."  
  
Dine nickte und begann ihren Pyjama aufzuknöpfen.  
  
"Bis später", entgegnete sie und Pansy und Milicent eilten mit einem Nicken in Handtücher gehüllt hinaus.  
  
"Du willst doch da nicht wirklich hin gehen"; fragte Blaise leise.  
  
Dine sah sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Wie so nicht?"  
  
"Du kannst dir doch denken was da abläuft? In den meisten alten Familien ist es Sitte, vollkommen rein aufgenommen zu werden."  
  
Dine zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Heißt ja nicht, dass man von ein bisschen Sex gleich unrein wird. Außerdem wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde da mit machen. Ich will mich nur ein wenig umschauen", sagte Dine kalt und streifte Hose und Slip ab.  
  
"Ich gehör nicht zu der Flittchensorte." (sicher dine????)  
  
Langsam bewegte sich Dine auf die Dusche zu und stellte sich schließlich neben Blaise, die sie vollkommen rot anstarrte.  
  
"Was hast du", fragte Dine aggressiv und wandte sich zu dem Mädchen um, das erschrocken den Blick zu Boden wandte.  
  
Dine schnaubte und griff nach Blaise' Handgelenken, um sie an die Wand zu nageln, doch das andere Mädchen war schneller als sie und brachte sie mit ein paar gezielten Griffen zu Boden.  
  
"Das solltest du lieber nicht tun", zischte sie. "Ich bin Meisterin im Kung- Fu."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stampfte sie aus dem Bad und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuknallen, während Dine sich den schmerzenden Hintern rieb und ihr hinter herrief:  
  
"Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann sag es doch einfach."  
  
------- 


End file.
